Unknown
by KaiChan-HB
Summary: Warum ach ich den Job hier?". Er schaute sich um. Überall Polizisten. Jeder rannte wie Irre vom einen in den anderen Raum. "Achja. Wegen dem Geld..."
1. Chapter 1

**Legend **

**»…..« someone talk**

**/…../ someone think **

** Tilde leap in time Time Jump **

** Tilde - ****real: change of location  
figurative use: change of scenery**

**(...) comment of the authoress **

**... explanation of the authoress**

**(Probably of it only one to two in whole history occur. Or one after four chapters)**

**Chapter 1**

Eine Stadt in der vieles Passiert. Egal ob ein Unfall, ein Mord oder nur die Preissenkung in einen der viele Poetiken. Hier soll man also eine Geschichte beginnen?

**Praktisch Unmöglich. Zu viel Chaos und viel zu wenig Überblick. Und was wäre den eine Geschichte wert? Eine der vielen Sehenswürdigkeiten? Oder eine alte Polizei Story?**

**Nein. Am besten sucht man sich eine bestimmte Person aus dem übermenschlichen Getümmel heraus und beginnt. Lässt man der besagten Person noch etwas Ruhe? Oder stürzt man sie gleich ins Ungewisse? Ich glaube man sollte von vorn beginnen. Ja man gönne unsere Hauptperson noch etwas von der sogenannten „ruhe". **

**London. 11Uhr. In der Polizeistation. **

**Gestresst kam ein junger Auszubildender Polizist ins Büro des Chefs gerannt.**

**»Sir! Schon wieder ein Mord! Auf offnere Straße! Man hat mitten in die Menschenmenge geschossen! Und es gibt wie immer keinen genauen Augenzeugen!« **

**Grummelnd schaute der ältere von beiden von seinen Akten auf. Er schien genervt zu sein.**

**»Schon wieder? Das ist schon der 7.in diesem Monat«.**

**»Ja Sir. Wir Arbeiten hart. Aber bis jetzt gibt es eben noch keine wirklichen Anhaltspunkte«, der junge Polizist wurde sichtlich nervös. **

**»Sagt mal. Wo steckt eigentlich der Inspektor? «.**

**»Tut mir leid Sir. Aber er ist noch nicht da... «.**

»Was!? Immer noch nicht? Die Schicht hat schon um 8 Angefangen!«.

**»Ja Sir. Aber er ist nun mal noch nicht hier«, der Junge trat einige Schritte zurück als sein Chef sich sauer erhob und dabei beinahe den Schreibtisch umstieß. **

**»Und Sie?! Haben Sie keine Arbeit oder warum stehen Sie hier IMMER noch hier rum?! «**

**»Entschuldigung Sir... «, der Polizist in Spe verließ das Büro und ließ den wütenden Mann zurück. **

**London. 11.10Uhr. Vor dem Polizeigebäude. **

**»Verdammt! Ausgerechnet heute muss der Wecker streiken! «, ein junger Schwarzhaariger Mann stieg aus einem alten, verrosteten Auto, schlug die Autotür zu, zog eilig seinen Mantel an und trat ins Gebäude vor ihm. Eilig begab er sich ins Büro seines Vorgesetzten. **

**»Sir! Ich... «**

**»SIND SIE AUCH ENDLICH DA?! Wir haben schon wieder einen toten! Mitten in der Innenstadt! Und was machen Sie?! Faul rumliegen? Wir haben immer noch keine Anhaltspunkte wer dieser Kerl ist und was er mit den Morden bezweck!! «.**

**»Ähm... Ja. Ich werde mich sofort auf dem Weg machen und mir den Tatort anschauen«.**

»Dann dürfen Sie der Familie, falls das Opfer eine hatte, bescheid sagen! Und nun. RAUS! «

**Nun stand der Schwarzhaarige etwas benommen auf dem Flur.**

**»Warum mach ich den Job hier? «.**

**Er schaute sich um. Überall Polizisten. Jeder rannte wie Irre vom einen in den anderen Raum. »Ach ja. Wegen dem Geld... «, er zündete sich eine Zigarette an und machte sich auf seinen Weg. **

……


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 **

**»Und? Wer ist der Tote? ****«.**

**»Ah Mr. Black. ****Da sind Sie ja endlich! «. **

**»Ja. Hab verpennt«. **

**»Sie sollten sich etwas...zusammen reißen... «, der andere zog seine Handschuhe zurecht.**

**»Nun gut. Der Tote ist Leiter einer großen Firma, die Weltweit exekutiert. Hatte in letzter Zeit Probleme , laut noch unbekannten Personen, mit der Mafia oder einem Clan, was auch immer! Wie sie sehen wird er diese Probleme jetzt nicht mehr haben«.**

**Der Schwarzhaarige schaute zu dem am Boden liegenden, mit einem Tuch halb abgedeckten, Mann. **

**»Wie sieht es mit Verwandten aus?« **

**»Soweit wir wissen hat er keine mehr... «**

**»Ist das so? « unterbrach er den etwas Älteren. **

**»Es wäre nett, wenn Sie mich aussprechen lassen würden! «**

**»Ist okay. Also gibt es da doch jemanden? «, er warf seine Zigarette achtlos in Weg.**

**»Mr. Black! Sie könnten so wichtige Hinweise zerstören, aber ,dass ist ja dann, ihr schuld «, der Ältere räusperte sich kurz. **

**»Er hatte einen Sohn. Unehelich. Erbt jetzt angeblich das Unternehmen". **

**»Wirklich? Und wissen wir wo er steckt? Mr. Takeshi? «, er grinste etwas fies.**

**»Nein! Aber wenn es wirklich jemand auf die Familie abgesehen hat... «.**

**»Wie auf die Familie? Auch einer von der Mafia?! «, der Lilaäugige wurde ernster. **

**»Nein. Aber wir haben wichtige neue Infos. Sie wüssten das wenn Sie früher da gewesen wären. Die anderen Leichen, Verzeihung, ermordeten Personen gehörten, sowie er hier dem gleichen Clan an. Es geht wohl ums Geschäft«.**

**»Und meine Aufgabe ist es jetzt den Sohn zu finden?! «, er grinste. »Ist nicht wahr oder? «,**

**der Junge Inspektor hob skeptisch eine Augenbraue... **

**»Da liegen Sie sogar richtig Mr. Black. Der kleine ist in höchster Gefahr. Er kann wichtige Informationen haben! Für uns sowohl auch für die Täter. Also finden Sie ihn und zwar noch bevor er erschossen oder von der Gegenseite geschnappt wird!« **

**Monsieur Takeshi schien angespannt. Aber das waren alle seid dem ersten Mord. Es wurde nicht besser mit der Zeit, sondern immer hektischer. Wo sollte das ganze noch hinführen?!**

**»Wie heißt der Kerl hier überhaupt? Ich brauche schon Namen und vielleicht ein Foto von seinem Sohn. Allerdings. Falls er seinem Vater wirklich ähnlich sieht. Wird es sehr leicht sein... «, der Schwarzhaarige schielte von seinen Gegenüber zu dem am Boden liegenden Mann und musste leicht grinsen. **

**»Sie haben wirklich Sinn für Humor, Mr. Black. Und ich sagte bevor er Tod ist! Das ist mein voller Ernst. Falls es schief geht...** **«, er schwieg kurz und lächelte.**

**»Werden sie für alle Zeit Inspektor und bei der Polizei gewesen sein! «**

**»Nicht so Aggressiv, bitte. Ich wollte damit eigentlich nur sagen...ach egal. Der Name?!** **«**

**»Herr Sadoma. Leiter der Firma Sado. Chef des Sadoma Clans. 45 Jahre alt«, Takeshi steckte die Notizen weg. **

**»Also suche ich jetzt nach einem Sadoma? «.**

**»Mr. Black. Oder Neo? Wie es Ihnen lieber ist. Sie suchen nach Jono Haraka! «.**

**»Haraka? Der Name der Frau, mit der er seine Frau betrogen hat?!** **«**

**»Sie haben es erfasst Mr. Black«, Takeshi lächelte wieder. **

**»Viel Glück Mr. Black und denken sie. Entweder klappt es oder sie sind Ihren Job los«.**

……


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3 **

**»Na toll «, er seufzte.**

**»Ich muss ein Gott verdammtes Kind suchen das über all sein könnte«,langsam aber sicher verließ ihn die Lust zum suchen. Nun ja er suchte ja auch immer hin seid 15 Minuten...!**

**Wobei die ersten 10 Minuten eigentlich für das Einparken seines Wagens drauf gingen. **

**Es war ja auch verdammt schwierig ein über 29jähriges, verrostetes Auto mit total Schaden einzuparken! Man musste ja immerhin drauf Achten das die Reifen, oder Scheibenwischer nicht abfielen, denn diese so eben genannten Gegenstände waren die einzigsten, die noch etwas funktionstüchtig waren. **

**Nun lief er seid genau Fünfminuten durch die Stadt.**

**Central City, wie er die Hauptstadt liebevoll nannte. Von hier aus wurde alles „gesteuert".**

**Er musste lächeln. Nach schierendlosen Minuten schweifte sein Blick zu einem der Schaufenster. **

**»Ich habe irgendwas vergessen…«, nachdenklich massierte er sich die Schläfe. **

**»Oh nicht doch! Das Foto von dem Bengel!«.**

**Tatsache aus lauter Frust das er angeblich seinen Job verlieren sollte, hatte er ganz vergessen noch mal nach einem Foto von dem Jungen zu fragen.**

**Missmutig ließ er den Kopf hängen. Wieder verlies ein Seufzen seine Lippen.**

**»Wieso eigentlich immer ich?!«, noch doch entschlossen sauer und nicht deprimiert zu sein, drehte er um.**

**Ein Schuss. **

**»Was zur Hölle?!«, nur knapp 5 cm vor ihm rauschte eine Kugel an ihm vorbei, die das Glasfenster hinter ihm in 1000 Scherben zerspringen ließ. **

**Ihm stockte der Atem. Binnen Sekunden brach die allgemeine Panik aus. **

**Als er aus seiner Starre erwachte zischte ein Grinsen über seine Lippen. **

**»Der Schuss kam von oben!«, kurz schaute er nach oben, wo er einen Schatten entdeckte. **

**Er lief los, die Feuerleiter hoch, nur mit dem Ziel den Schuldigen zu finden und seinem Möchtegern Rivalen zu zeigen das er doch was kann! **

**Doch leider zu Spät.**

**»Was? Wo ist er hin?! Der kann doch nicht weg sein!«, hilflos schaute er sich um.**

**Der einzigste Fluchtweg war die Feuerleiter, von der, er gerade kam. **

**»Vom Dach gesprungen? Was für ein irrer muss das sein?!«.**

**Prüfend schaute er sich um und lief zum Rand des Daches. **

**»Eine Patronenhülse. Also hab ich doch richtig gelegen, aber wo verdammt ist er hin?!«**

**»Es muss eine Erklärung dafür geben! Wenn es wirklich unser Mörder war, warum kein Achtes Opfer?«, skeptisch schaute er sich die goldglänzende Patronenhülse an.**

**»Der den du suchst ist nicht mehr hier«. **

**»Was?!«, wie vom Blitzgetroffen dreht er sich um. **

……


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4 **

**»Ich sagte, der, denn du suchst, ist nicht mehr hier«.**

**»Wer zum Teufel bist du?«, er blickte einem jungen Blonden Jungen ins Gesicht.**

**»Das wüsstest du gerne, was?! Bulle?!«, der Blick des deutlich kleineren wurde ernster.**

**»Hey! Pass auf was du sagst, Kleiner! Wie du eben gesagt hast. Ich bin ein Bulle und wenn du frech wirst, ist das Beamten Beleidigung!«,der Schwarzhaarige grinste. **

**»Du bist leicht Abzulenken, oder?«**

**»Was? Wieso?«, nun schaute er etwas hilflos den kleineren an. **

**Der Blonde schaute zur Feuerleiter. Der Schwarzhaarige tat ihm gleich.**

**»Was!!«, der Schütze rannte dort gerade in hohen Tempo hinunter.**

**»Wo verdammt war der?!«, er schaute zurück zum Blonden.**

**»Du hättest hinter dem Eingang dahinten nachschauen sollen«, er deutet auf ein kleines Häuschen. **

**»Verdammt!«, fluchend schaute er zu Boden.**

**»Es war nicht der den ihr sucht...«**

**»Wie?«**

**»Ihr sucht einen Anderen. Nicht den da. Der steht unter dem, den ihr sucht«.**

**»Was zum Teufel redest du da?!«.**

**»Ist unsere Sprache so schwer zu verstehen?«**

**»Eh?! Willst du mich Beleidigen?!«**

**»Ich? Nicht doch«, der Blonde grinste.**

**Central City. 13 Uhr. ****Innenstadt. **

**»Ich Gratuliere Mr. Black. Kaum tauchen Sie auf, gibt es Mordanschläge«, Monsieur Takeshi musste leicht lächeln und richtete sich die Brille. **

**»Bei mir ist eben immer etwas los!«.**

**Oh ja. Der Sarkasmus war auch sehr einfach zu Überhören. **

**»Aber wie ich sehe gibt es einen Zeugen...«, Takeshi wand sich zum Blonden. **

**»Huh? Sie meinen mich?«**

**»Nein, mein Kleiner., den Weihnachtsmann«,der Braunhaarige verzog das Gesicht und schaute de Jüngeren sauer an.**

**»Ich Gratuliere Ihnen nochmals Black. Wie ich sehe haben sie Mister Haraka gefunden«.**

**»Was?! Das ist DER den ich suchen sollte?!«, der Lilaäugige schaute abwechselnd von Takeshi zu dem Blonden. **

**»Oh. Sie wussten es nicht? Aber was wundert es mich Überhaupt«, ein fieses Grinsen zischte über die Lippen des anderen. **

**»Du!«, der schwarzhaarige ballte die Fäuste.**

**Central City. 13:35Uhr. ****Präsidium. Büro des Ober Inspektors.**

**»Soso. Sie haben den Kleinen also gefunden, ja? Black?«, Monsieur Ecco, Onkel von Takeshi und Chef des Polizeipräsidiums des 34. Reviers, war sehr erfreut und betrachtete sich den Blonden Jungen mit den Rubinroten Augen. **

**Diese eben erwähnte Blonde Junge, der von 2 Polizisten festgehalten wurde, zappelte wild rum und schlug um sich.**

**»Ähm...Ja Sir! Das habe ich wohl. Sehen Sie doch...«.**

**»Glück Black, nichts weiter als Glück!«, Takeshi betrat den Raum. **

**»Du musst es ja Wissen!«**

**»Nun halt ihr beiden. Black. Da du den Kleinen schon mal Gefunden hast, vertraue ich Ihn dir an. Pass auf ihn auf bis er vor Gericht ausgesagt hat«, Ecco erhob sich und verließ den Raum um sich einen Kaffee zu besorgen.**

**»Viel Spaß Mr. Black!«, Takeshi folgte seinem Onkel.**

**»Nicht doch...«, Neo schaute betrübt zum Blonden, dieser war gerade dabei einem der Polizisten den Finger abzubeißen.**

**»Hab ich DAS verdient?«**

**...**


End file.
